Fax? Forget it: A Fang and OC Story
by Glassheart-x
Summary: A Fang and OC story. When Fang crashes in Madisons nieghbourhood, what trouble will arise?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Madison Wright came out of her local shop, her red hair flowing down as it swished for side to side. Freckles littered her face which was of a heart, cherubic nature. She wore grey leopard print jeans and a checked shirt. In her hand she grasped a white plastic bag full of basic groceries.  
As she turned onto Almond Crescent, a shadow passed over her. She looked around and tried to discern what had caused the few seconds of shade.

Fangs POV- Half An Hour Earlier

I soared over some land, I had no idea where I was and didn't really care. The wind felt good against my wings as I soared higher and higher, almost like a bullet. Then I fell. I enjoyed the surge of adrenaline as the clouds fell past me and whooped with pure excitement. I let the wind carry me down, nearer to the ground then…WHOMP! I unfurled my wings and they then caught the wind, stopping me abruptly. I winced; my shoulders throbbed from the sudden stop.  
I glided down, thirsty from the flying. A hundred feet drop can do that to a bird kid y'know! I saw this little cluster of houses to the north so I dropped further down to circle the area. It was a normal, seemingly quiet community…I could see a park and a post office. Then I saw what I was looking for: A Shop! Mmmmmnnn… I could almost taste those Skittles. I chuckled under my breath.  
Suddenly, without warning, the wind died. I was unprepared for the sudden lack of help from the wind current and fell, uncontrollably down. I flared my arms everywhere and tried to steady myself and to get back into the air. I saw a girl look up and around as I passed over her. I looked back at her as I passed, momentarily forgetting my impendent doom.  
Pain exploded as I crashed into some dustbins at the back of the park. My head swam as I blinked rapidly and white spots dance across my vision. I let out a groan and rolled over in the binbags. Gross. I heard footsteps as I struggled to get up. A voice rang out, sweet and light.  
'Oh My God! Are you ok? Where did you come from?' I blinked and a face formed into view. It was round, kind of heart shaped with red hair, long, framing it. She had the most glorious green eyes. And do you know what the first think I said to her was?  
'Hfenn-ugg.' I muttered. Then I blacked out.

Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2: Call the Cavelry

Fax? Forget it Part2

Madison's POV

I saw the boy fall, or rather, heard the crash. I had run over to the dustbins to find the boy, laying there.  
'Oh My God! Are you ok? Where did you come from?' I had cried, skidding down to kneel beside him. I had been transfixed on his eyes, which were rolling from the crash and his face was a pale shade of green. I had really hoped he wasn't going to be sick. I hated the smell. I glanced around in an almost crazed manner, looking for an adult but the park was deserted. He let a groan and muttered something.

'Hfenn-ugg.' He said. Then his eyes rolled to the top of his head and his eyelids closed. His face slowly drooped downwards. Black hair, shading his face. He had blacked out, his face lolling to on side. It was kind of cute. He was wearing some sort of costume, which was odd for the middle of June. It was no where near Halloween. I looked at his now drooling face and smiled. He had a sharp, angular face that beamed with kindness. He looked 15 or 16, about my age and yet I hadn't seen him around before. I think I would have remembered. I blushed, as though the strange, unconscious boy had heard that thought. I looked down to study his face; it was framed by long, jet black hair. I couldn't see his eyes because, well…he was out cold.

I leaned down to try and heave the mystery boy into a slightly more comfortable position against the dirty bins. I found in incredibly easy considering and was barely out of breath. I started to think of what I could do, he obviously needed help because he might have a concussion or something like that. I also wondered what the heck was up with the costume. What kind of people would have a costume party to be dressed with wings?! His wings were as black as his hair and so looked like a part of it. At the moment they were at a strange angle, most likely broken from his trip.  
I sighed. At a loss of what to do, I needed to get him to a hospital or somewhere less likely to attract rats. 'What to do? What to do?' I muttered aloud, a shaking hand reaching upwards to run through my tangled, dishevelled hair. Mum. I thought, aghast. Why hadn't I thought of it before? I whipped out my phone and started dialling wildly. To busy to care that a black car had pulled up on the corner of Fermat Avenue.

Fiona Wright's POV

My mobile rang, the theme tune of X Files blared out as I fumbled to check the Caller ID. I let out an exasperated breath. It was Madison. I wondered, absent minded, about what she wanted. A lift I expect, I thought drily as I clicked the green phone icon and raised the phone to my ear.  
'Mum?' I heard Madison's voice through the speaker.  
'Yes.' I replied. 'What is it, baby girl?'  
'Erm…' I could hear the trepidation in her voice and my eyebrows instinctively crossed. 'Can I have a lift because, well, there is kind of a by here and he's sort of…lying unconscious.' She trailed off and all I could hear on the other end was her heavy breathing. I was stunned. What did she say again? An unconscious boy?  
'I'm sorry- WHAT?!' I practically shouted with alarm and hurried to get my coat. 'I'm on my way.' And shut the phone. I grabbed my car keys that jingled with the array of keying crap that hung of them and opened my front door, turning quickly to lock it. As soon as I heard the click, I ran to my car which was a dusty old blue Reno Clio. I all but broke 40mph as I raced towards the park. As I drove down Almond Crescent, past a black car that was madly situated between the roads. Then I saw her. Madison was hiding near the back of the park, half obscured by the dirty bins. I parked, not bothering to check if it was or wasn't on the double yellow lines.

Madison's POV

My mum rushed over, face flushed.  
'Madison Rebecca Wright! What on earth are you going on ab- OH!' Her face fell as she had turned and seen the unconscious costume boy lying in the pile of garbage bags. Her eyes nearly popped at the site. I could almost see the cogs in her head work furiously as they tried to figure out what to do and I could practically hear the fumes whistle and the smell of the oil as se calculated our position. Finally, she gave an answer.  
' Get him in the car, we'll bring his home until he wakes. Then we'll contact this boy's parents. God knows this will be over and done with tomorrow.'  
We lifted him up into the back of the Clio and drove home. I glanced behind at his as he let out a groan and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling for Love

**Chapter 3 People! Review?**

**Glassheart-x**

**Fang's POV**

I saw nothing but swirling colours, the edge of my vision was blurred black and I felt nothing. I drifted in and out of consciousness, in for little more than a minute, out for God- or whoever else is all knowing- knows how long.

**Madison's POV**

I was in the kitchen with Mum, prepping fresh pizza for the oven. Everything about it was normal except for the boy in the next room, lying out cold on my Mum's beloved red leather sofa. My dog, Luca was excitable wagging his tail at my feet and threatening to pee everywhere because we had stopped him from licking the expressionless face of the stranger. I took a glass of Pepsi and padded into the living room, sat down on the opposite sofa and stared.

His face still drew me in and I didn't even know the boys name. I sighed and lent back, the cushions threatening to swallow me up. His body lay looking almost broken; at the awkward angle my Mum and I had placed him. I hoped he'd wake up soon; I'd be able to know what his voice sounded like. I imagined it strong and confident, deep but not Schwarzenegger deep. I had loved the Terminator movies and stuff like that. I read a lot and loved to read the latest news, never thinking something like this would happen to someone like me. I looked back up at the boy as he let out a long and sleep groan.

**Fang's POV**

I opened my eyes groggily, blinking several times as I took in my surroundings. I was lying on a baggy, cold fabric that I found was bright red leather. The room I was in was a trapezium shape, with a large bay window with seats at one end. There was a TV at one side, strewn with wires and a PS3 with consoles lying next to it. An open case of 'Little Big Planet 2' was on top of a CD oak case. I loved that game; I played it with the Flock so many times and thrashed everyone but Iggy. Man, for a blind guy he was really good at video games! I looked down, and a flash of a smile came to my lips.

Then I looked to the right, to another identical red leather couch and stared. A girl was perched there delicately, with a glass in her hand. She had a cherubic face and wide, oval eyes that were of a most…glorious…green. I gasped sitting bolt upright. The girl let out a shout of alarm as I thought 'It's her! The girl from the park!' My next thought was 'God, she is gorgeous!' I smiled and she smiled back and my heart warmed. I liked this redhead. Alot.

**Madison's POV**

I looked at the boy, my mouth agape. I stared at his dark eyes that made me feel like I was swimming in melted, dark chocolate. I stuttered a question

'Who…Who are you?' I asked glancing quickly down as I said it. He laid back down and his shirt rippled upwards to expose a sliver of hard abs. I felt faint. Then he spoke, in a dark, deep, melodic voice.

'My name is Fang. Where am I?' It was short and to the point and became increasingly nervous. My mother was upstairs and I felt wary around the bo- Fang. It was an unusual name but it fitted him.

'My name is Madison but call me Maddie…erm…if you don't mind my asking what were you doing just lying in the dustbins and stuff?' I heard him wince in pain and I moved closer to him, holding my breath as I waited on and answer.

'I…err…tripped.' He replied, lamely. I caught a glimpse of his side and gasped. It was red with blood.

'Wait here!' I cried, alarmed as I ran to a wooden cabinet in the hallway and grabbed the First Aid box out of it. I ran back towards him and nearly fell. I picked up part of his shirt and started to bandage a cut on his side. He winced at the pain but I winced purely because I could now clearly see Fang's six pack. Nice. I hurried to put the box back and as I was running back towards him to check for other scratches, I tripped. I fell down onto Fang and my lips crashed onto his. It was like fire, coursing and seductive I leaned closer and he leaned to me. I could hardly think but from the passion. He sat up, still kissing me and wrapped his arms around me, and mine around his waist. My fingers lightly brushed his back and travelled to his shoulder blades and he shivered. I let out a groan as he deepened the kiss. My hand grazed the odd wing costume on his back and I froze. The wings had twitched.

**Fang's POV**

**Oh, *beep*.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revalations

**Review? In this chapter Fang has to face the music and admit that Maddie may have gotten the costume thing ****_abit wrong._**

**Glassheart-x**

Fang's POV

My cheeks were flushed and yet my blood ran cold. I had felt her arms move up my back and savoured every delicate touch. Then her fingers had brushed the tips of my wings and they had shivered involuntarily. She froze and backed away from me, breaking the best kiss I had had for a long time. Her face was impassive and expressionless and one eye was covered by her flowing red hair. Just the sight of it made me want to reach out and touch it.  
'What is that? What…are they?' She said, her voice trembling. I thought wildly for a lie to tell her but I could think of none. I thought of what Iggy, Gazzy or…Max might say. I came up with a blank, so I decided to tell her the truth. I took a deep breath and began.  
'These are…my wings.' I let out a haggard breath and looked back at her before continuing. 'When you found me today I had fallen because I was…well, flying.'  
Her reaction was a mixture of shock and fear before she reached over and took my hand.


	5. Chapter 5: State of Bliss

**Will it last? Please review cause I would love to hear comments. More chapters soon!**

Fax? Forget it Part 5: State of Bliss

There he was, sitting on my mother's crappy sofa as a held his hand. Fang: the angel or bird kid or whatever. I saw the wings that a moment ago I thought a costume but now knew were real, fluttering silently behind him. I squeezed his hand fervently and his body relaxed and his face went into lopsided grin and I beamed back at him as my heart did somersaults in my chest. My body heaved and my mind was at a complete loss.  
In just a few hours, I had rescued a Bird kid and kissed him. I had also fallen unquenchably, irrevocably in love with him. He was unlike…anything. My phone buzzed and I took a quick glance at the caller ID, it was Ara. My best friend who obviously wanted to know why I hadn't called her yet. I stared back into Fang's eyes and got lost in them, they were so dark and drew me in like a dog to a bone and believe me, and it was very hard to stop from drooling. I closed my eyes as he lent towards me.

Fang's POV

She tasted of honey and smelt of jasmine. Her presence overwhelmed me so much that I felt as though I was blanketed in a state of pure bliss. The kiss itself was sweet and rich and I cupped her head towards me hungrily, my subconscious primal instincts rearing there head as a deepened the kiss. It was mad, I knew that and yet…she was so beautiful. I tangled my hands in her sea of red hair that was silky and smooth to touch. I felt her hands move towards my back and her pressing her body closer and I moaned with pleasure. She was extraordinary.  
I broke the kiss, gasping hard for breath. Every inch of my body shivered with delight at the contact we had just shared and I suddenly had a wild thought…  
I Love Her.


	6. Chapter 6: Please God!

**Chapter 6...**

Madison's POV

This kiss had been amazing and I was on a high but then brought quickly down to earth as my eyes glanced towards the now still wings on his back. I placed my hand back into his, loving how they seemed moulded together. I took a breath then asked gingerly:  
'Ho-How did you get them? The wings…I mean.' I saw him physically tense and then relax as he pondered my question.  
'I don't really know how exactly. I know where though. My flock and I-'I interrupted him by saying  
'You're Flock? So, there are more of you…erm…what do you call yourself as like a collective term?' I asked, positively puzzled by this proposal.  
'Bird-Kids mainly or Avi-something…I forget. Anyway, The Flock and I were…created. In a lab we call the School.'  
'Well, school is always Hell!' I joked, giving out a forced laugh.  
'Erm…yeah.' He clearly didn't get it. 'So, we were bred with, I think 98% human genes and 2% avian and so we have wings. We can also fly because our bones are lighter and thinner as well.' He grinned, sheepishly as though embarrassed by his bone weight. It was a cute smile.  
'Ok, so let me get this straight.' I said, getting ready to count the points in my fingers. 'You are part bird people who were bred in a secret government, I am assuming, Lab called the School. You are now on the run with the rest of your 'Flock' and who can fly…is that everything?'  
'Everything.' He said- he then pulled me closer into an electric hug. I looked up at his face and continued.  
'So who is in your flock then?'  
'Oh, well.' He said and he pushed his hair out of his eyes. 'There is Iggy, who is like my best mate and is also blind but a wiz at video games. And there's Nudge, who is 11 years old and can talk the hair of anything.' He laughed, heartily and loud at the memories and my heart soared. 'Also there is Gazzy, he…well he has a tendency to smell abit and he's just turned 9. And little Angel who is 7 and she is pretty average apart from the fact she can read minds!' I smiled wryly up at him and waited patiently for him to finish. His world was a lifetime away. 'And then there's Max.'  
I was struck with jealousy at his reaction to this 'Max'. He gazed out in an almost reminiscent smile and his eyes glazed over.

Oh Please God, Let him not be Gay!


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Feet

**Fang's POV**

I lay on an uncomfortable mattress on the Wright's front room floor, with my hands behind my head and a thin blanket covering me. I could hear the trees rustle outside and a cat yowled in the distance. I sighed. It was all very confusing. In the space of 3 nights I had turned my back on the flock, fallen out of love with Max, crashed into some dustbins and been rescued and fallen…in love with a girl called Madison Wright.  
It was little after 11pm and Madison had gone up to her room at about an hour previous, leaving me alone to brood. I didn't know what to do. Should I leave her? Go back to the Flock? Or stay and ruin her life for my own needs?  
I got up and started pacing, the gentle breeze hitting me coldly on my shirtless chest. I shivered and placed my hand together behind my back. I needed to fly.  
I opened and shut their front door as quietly as I could and ran along the deserted street, still bare chested and bare foot. I gasped for breath as I turned heading down another alley. Adrenaline pumped as I flexed my wing. I winced as the pain shot but I gritted my teeth and extended.  
A let out a cold breath of air as I soared upwards. This was such a huge high of my life and it reminded me fondly of the days with Nudge, learning to fly with the hawks. The only bird I had for company was a blurry eyed blue tit, drunkenly flying along me, wanting a look at me, this weird creature in the sky/1 I expressed a grin and soared up even higher.

**Madison's POV**

I woke up in cold sweats and licked my lips, my throat begging for a cool drink. I struggled up and out of my bed and my nighty ruffled against my skin. I shuffled down the stairs and into the living room to gain access to the kitchen. I was careful not to wake Fang but he…wasn't there.

He had gone and left me. The Git.


	8. Chapter 8: This Will Hurt

Madison's POV

It had been two days since he left and the gap in my heart had yet to heal. He had flown away with his stupid, flapping wings, tearing at my heart with every mile.  
I hated it.  
I hated him.  
I hated the fact that I couldn't hate him because I god damn love the bird kid!

We had kissed and it had been wonderful. I thought, closing my eyes to remember it, a smile playing on my lips. Damn him. I walked along Flounder Lane on the way to school. I was dressed in St Bernadette's traditional school uniform which was a plaid school skirt- knee length, a shirt and a blue and silver tie that was in the process of suffocating me. I tugged at it uncomfortably. I pushed my messenger bag away, out of my legs as they smashed together. I balanced my meerkat lunchbox on the top of the bag precariously, freeing my hands.  
'Maddie! Hey Ma-die! Mads!' I heard a shout and I turned around. Bounding along at a very fast pace was my best friend since forever, Ara.  
Her brown curls were bouncing along and her face alight with adrenaline. Her brow was sweaty and she had a huge grin on her face.  
'Hey,' I said. 'I didn't see you. Sorry.'  
'It's ok…' She replied in a tinkly little voice. She was gasping for breath and then her eyes narrowed.  
'What's up with you? You've got like a…like a…glow! I don't like it.' She said, playfully swiping at me and I grinned even harder.  
'I met a…a boy!' We instantly squealed together and jumped up and down, sending my meerkat lunchbox flying. I ran to get it while Ara was robotically saying OMG over and over again.  
'Sooo, who is he? Anyone we know? Is he cute? Is he a good kisser?' she cried, without pausing for breath. 'And…more importantly, does he have a cute best friend?'  
I laughed at her persistence and said 'His name is Fang, you don't know his. Also, Yes and Yes but I don't know about the cute bestie, chick.' Her face transformed into an over dramatic pout. I laughed. You hand to hand it to her; she could cheer me up by just being her self.  
'Ok, so tell me everything and I mean EVERYTHING!' she said.  
'Right well, he fell over and knocked himself out so I rang my mum to help him and we took him to our place. He woke up and we started kissing and I mean SERIOUSLY kissing!' I squealed again.

Fang's POV

Ouch I thought as I woke up and stretched. My neck hurt like crazy and I took in my surroundings. It was a dark cave, water dripped from the ceiling at one end. I stood up and walked over to the entrance. The cave was situated in the middle of a cliff, perhaps an old quarry. The sun was high in the sky so it was about midday and I enjoyed the heat on my face.  
I felt achy, yet refreshed. Wait! How long had been asleep? I thought wildly and I checked under the bandaging of my wound. The flesh was healed and smooth and there was no evidence of a scar or bruise. Damn.  
That means I had to have been asleep for nearly two days. Ma…Madison was waiting for me. I hoped she wouldn't be annoyed. Who am I kidding? Knowing my luck with the ladies I was in for a beating. I sighed and ran of the edge of the cave, unfurling my wings.


	9. Chapter 9: Let Go

Madison's POV

I slipped on the rubber gloves and sank my hands into clean, warm soapy water. A spurt of soap splashed upwards as my hands explored the basin. I grabbed a dirty plate and a sponge and started to scrub. My hands numbed from the temperature of the dirtying water. I finished the first plate and placed it on the side to drain.  
I had Music homework to do to be in on Friday. It was research on our favourite genre, including origins and our favourite band of that genre and why. I sighed and absent mindly wiped a cup. I hadn't an idea what to do it on. Maybe Asking Alexandra.  
Fang had still not turned up and though I was keeping a straight face, inside my heart was weeping. I craved for his touch and his strong nature. Yet, I also really, really wanted slap him. After all I had done for him, saving his neck, taking care of him- he still left, in the middle of the night and with no words. If he ever did come back I would seriously pound that guy.  
I washed a few more cups and started thinking about my plans this weekend. Ara was coming over and we were going to rent a movie and have a girly weekend. God did I need one. Although saying that, Ara had been bombarding me with questions about Fang and to be honest, my patience was wearing thin. She asked things like 'Where's he from?' and 'What did he first say to you?' and 'What was he doing there?' but mostly it was 'Is he a good kisser?' and 'Do you really like him?' She never said love, thank god; I wouldn't even know how to reply. Not that I knew how to answer most of the other questions either. Damn, this whole business was complicated. Then I ran my hands back into the water and started furiously washing a saucepan.

Fang's POV

The sky was darkening as I soared over various towns. I was now flying at the side of a canal which was surrounded by fields of some plant or other. Man, I could eat a hamburger right now. Stuff that I could eat 8 hamburgers and still have room for dessert.  
I wondered what Madison's reaction to my return will be. I pray that she, her mum or dad don't like hunting cause that would be bad for me as I am not knife-proof. I had been gone for nearly a week now- asleep for two and then flying for four days. I glanced down at the ever changing scenery and gave a wry smile as I saw a sign with the town name. I swooped even lower and proceeded to look for her street name.  
All you readers, wish me luck!

Madison's POV

I had nearly done the washing up. I glanced to the left of me and saw I still had 3 plates, 2 bowls, a cup and some cutlery. I grabbed a bowl and started wiping.  
A lone tear randomly escaped my eye, careening down my cheek in sadness. I wiped it away, forgetting I was wearing rubber gloves and so smeared my face with bubbles. I spat soap from my mouth and continue washing.  
I finished the bowl and sat it on the side to drain. We had had chicken for dinner so there had been a lot of saucepans which had been absolutely covered in lumpy, cold fat. I grimaced at the memory and picked up the carving knife.

Fang's POV

I reached he house in about 5 minutes flat since I entered the town. I walked up the path, covering my wings which were trembling, and stood in front of the door. 27 …. Ok, I thought. I braced my self for the worst as I reached out to grasp the door handle. The handle turned and I stepped over the threshold. I closed the door behind me and drew in a shaky breath as I moved towards the kitchen, praying silently that she wouldn't be too mad with me.

Madison's POV

I heard the front door slam and I spun around to face the closed kitchen door, the half cleaned carving knife held, forgotten, in my hand. The kitchen door creaked open and my eyebrows rose instinctively as I craned my neck to se who the figure was.  
My jaw dropped. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang is here. Fang came back. My mind worked in overdrive as I tried to calculate the right response. In the end I chocked out.  
'F-Fa-Fang?' He let out a small smile and anger surged up in me and it must have been evident on my face as the smile dropped instantly. I saw his eyes flicker towards my hand. I stormed forwards and slapped him around the face. Damn. I winced in pain as hand and face connected. Stepping back involuntarily, unwelcome tears streamed my face and I tried to hold back the torrential downpours. I curse myself- Coward! And look up at him face.  
He is holding the side of his face, mouth open and obviously at a loss of what to say. So I speak instead.  
'How dare you! How DARE you!' I screamed at him, all five days of fury at him unleashed like the gates of Hell towards him. 'We kissed! I let you stay at my house! And then you just- you just LEAVE! Without One. Single. Word.' I poke his chest as I say this. I am beyond angry. I thrust my hand towards his face. Stop because I realise I am holding a freaking knife and place it on the side. Fang is red now and my face was livid. He kept opening and closing his mouth, then he struggled out a sentence.  
'I'm sorry.' Ok, I know this is the part when I accept his apology and then we kiss and ride of into the freaking sunset but I am absolutely pissed at this winged hypocrite. How can he think that if he says sorry everything will be ok. I turn and in true girl style, flick my hair in his face and cross my arms in defiance. He places a warm hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off and grit my teeth.  
' I didn't mean to. I just…I mean I- Look, Maddie! I went out for a flight and I must have been really tired because the next thing I know, I wake up in a cave about two days later! You have to believe me! I really like you and…well…I didn't want to leave. I don't want to leave.' He says, ending in a whisper.  
I turn around and fall straight back in his arms and our lips connect. It was more urgent and it felt…so…good. I ran my hands through his hair and let out a moan as he stroked my back.

This was where I belonged.


	10. Chapter 9 and a half: Bird Demon

Dr Joseph Worth's POV

I sat in the leather seat of car, binoculars in hand. I savoured the taste of a messed up Jaffa Cake and waited. Finally, I saw what I came for.  
The Freak that was a black haired, black winged avian demon soared down in front of the terraced brick house. I saw him falter and then reach out to grab the door handle. He entered, blissfully aware that he was to be taken home in only a matter of days. I raised the binoculars to my face and stared through them at the bay window. I saw the freak coming through the kitchen, towards a…girl. I fished inside my pocket to get my cell phone; flipped it open and his 1 on speed dial.  
'Hello?' said a crackled voice on the other end of the line.  
'It's me. I am at Destination 87 and target in sight.' I spoke and glanced into the binoculars again. Odd. I grimaced as I viewed the demon and girl kissing…profoundly.  
'Target appears to have formed links with Destination in the form of a girl. They are…kissing as we speak.' To my surprise and wry delight, the voice let out a laugh.  
'Good,' He said 'That means she knows. And we can't have someone knowing. Package 114 has been delivered. We now need a messenger…if you catch my drift.'  
I did and a smile crawled onto m face.  
'Yes, sir. I believe I do.' I clicked the pone shut and settled back into my seat.


	11. Chapter 10

Maddie's POV

Dear Diary,

You know when it's your birthday and you go downstairs, still in your pyjamas, and you see your parents with their huge giddy smiles on their faces and a mound of prezzies next to them? How you feel so happy that you're about to burst and you can't help the giant grin slip onto your face. The way your heart does somersaults every second and you feel so thankful!  
Now times that by…I don't know…Um…1 Million, no…1 Billion. That was how it felt having Fax in my life. He was my rock. And yes, I know how cliché that sounded! But it was true, I mean, he was always there. Ready to kiss and talk to and…well just be there for me. And it was so nice.  
We'd had to spin some lie to my mother about how he lived on the other side of town and that he was home schooled there. I hated lying to my mother but I can say that it took a few hysterical nights of planning to come up with this, I have to say, rather splendid lie.  
The day after I had made up with Fang over his disappearing act, I had told Ara that he had come back. Of course this had been greeted with squeals from her and I don't mean ear splitting ones, I mean breaking the sound barrier, overdrive, hyper speed and I-will-die-if-you-carry-on squeals of delight. Apparently, Fang and I are her dream romance. You know…erm, Romeo and Juliet, Me and Fang. Star-crossed lovers and that kind of stuff. It made me laugh so badly. If only she really knew.

Third Person POV

Madison put down her diary and went over to her bed where Fang was sitting, his angular face crooked to the side, looking at her quizzically. Madison blushed, her face almost the same shade as her hair and slunk to his side. Fang brushed the hair from her face and caressed her jaw fondly. Madison, obviously craving more, leaned in and planted a tender kiss on his lips. It was slow and meaningful. Fang practically glowed and gazed into Madison's eyes, love radiating from them. Then he pulled her in for a flirty embrace and Madison rested her face on his broad chest, not quite believing she was this lucky.  
Soon, it became apparent that Madison had dozed off and Fang carefully slipped out from underneath her, picked her up and lay her down on her bed. He then got a blanket and covered her up, planted a slow kiss on the sleeping beauty's forehead and slipped out into the night via her window. He dropped a few feet before unfurling his wings like a bat and soared away.  
Meanwhile, a few miles to the east of Madison's house stood a decrepit warehouse. It was 2 stories high and the roof was of corrugated iron. It had been what Dr Joseph Worth thought was a wool mill but now stood as a ruin to a great establishment. His lone figure ducked under a half desecrated door and clambered over rubble, careful not to ruin his pin perfect black suit. His sandy hair was gelled slick back and he wore a look of stressed distaste as he took in his surroundings. But this was where the Medic wanted to meet.  
The Medic was basically the head honcho at the School apart from the Director. He was in charge of the experiments and took orders from no one, well, except for his boss. His real name was unknown and Joseph knew all the many rumours that circled around the School. The most gruesome of which was that he had been imprisoned after kidnapping 5 eleven year olds; three boys and two girls and mutilating them beyond recognition and the only way the police had been able to identify them was by the few teeth actually left in their mouths. Joseph physically shuddered and a cold draft entered the boarded main room. He looked around, hands in his pockets and then checked his watch. 11 to 9 in the evening. He had 1 minute till they arrived. Joseph kicked a lone piece of rubble and then swiftly cursed himself and lifted up his leg to wipe the dirt from his ankle.  
He jerked up suddenly and his eyes darted wildly around the room. He saw the shadowy man walk curtly into the room then quickly looked down to the floor as a sign of respect. Also, he was very scared.  
The figure chose to remain in the shadows. The only characteristics visible was a sliver a steely grey that was shown by a crack of light emanating from a boarded up window.  
'I see you got the message.' The Medic said in a curt, deep voice.  
'Ye-Yes.' Replied Joseph, whose eyebrows raised involuntary at the fear showing in his voice. Curling his hands into fists, he answered briskly.  
'Yes.'  
'Good,' replied The Medic and Joseph could practically hear the curl of a smirk on The Medic's lips. 'Your report?'  
'The Subject seems to be developing a bond with the human girl. Surveillance shows the subject at the girl's house nearly every day. We certainly could use her as a way to infiltrate or manipulate the flock. We also suspect she knows about the subjects…special qualities.' Said Dr Worth, quite professionally to say his hands were shaking. He pushed his hair out from the front of his face, coughed and then carried on.  
'So, what are your orders?' he asked. The Medic stood, unmoving for a moment and then put his hands behind his back as he replied.  
'Bring her…to me.'

Madison's POV

His chest pressed into mine as we drowned in each other, his lips on mine and my eyes fluttered as desire washed over me. He was everything, my world and my one certainty. I drew him closer, urgent to feel as one and kissed him, trailing down his neck and he nuzzled my jaw. A new wave of pleasure erupted through me and I groaned. After what felt like a blissful eternity, he pulled back, gasping and I saw his eyes roam over me, warmth radiating. His black hair ruffled like a mane around him and his lips were damp and cracked from kissing. He was radiant and I hungrily grabbed the front of his t-shirt to draw him back into kissing. It was fire. We were both burning, hungry for contact and radiating love for one another. Fang gasped between kisses and I smile as my hands rubbed over his hard, muscular chest and groaned. He was mine. This black haired, broody angel was all mine.  
'I think I love you.' I breathed, I felt at peace with the world as I lay on top of Fang's heaving chest as he gently stroked my hair.  
'I love you to.' He whispered back to me. And with that fairytale ending, I promptly fell asleep.  
Fang's POV

Oh God she was beautiful. I stroked her hair, loving the smooth texture of it. She was wearing her pyjamas; gold, silk top with lace decal and some pink leopard print trousers. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing. In and out, in and out. I opened my eyes again, and they ran across her and drunk her in; every curve and every single freckle. My hand dropped lazily as I feel into oblivion.

Madison's POV

My eyes fluttered open, light penetrating the slit between my eyelids. I stretched, my arms flailing all around. I let a sign, sat up and flipped my legs so they were dangling over the side of my bed. Stretching again, I then stood up and rubbed my eyes. I glanced over to the clock and thought (insert swear word here)! I was late. I hurried over to my dresser, grabbed a skirt, a new shirt and my tie that was hanging on the back of my desk chair. I hurried out of my room, balancing one shoe in my left hand whilst trying to tame my red hair. I hurried into the kitchen.  
'Good morning, Maddie.' Said Mum and I grunted in response. Popping a piece of toast into the toaster I sprinted to the fridge and got out the butter. A minute later the toaster pinged and I splattered the half burnt toast with butter, stuffed it into my mouth and waved goodbye, before setting of out of the door.

Music was ok, I had homework and ICT bored me to death. It was now break and I carried my bag to the corner to meet Ara. She smiled as we saw me and I slowed down, breathing heavily. She smirked as I gasped for breath, as I had run all the way down, not wanting to waste a minute of the glorious 15 minutes before plunging right back into boredom. I was going to burst that bubble some day. And by that I mean give my friend a good old fashioned dead arm. Once I was within normal breathing patterns rather than hyperventilating my guts out, we set off across the road to school.  
'Soo, how are you and Fangy?' Ara asked, as she did everyday. My God, that girl could talk! I groaned inwardly, plastered on a fake smile which probably looked more like a grimace.  
'Things are…wonderful. He is such a deep soul!' I replied. Ara raised her eyebrows.  
'Deep Soul! Who the heck do you think you are, bloody Cinderella? I mean come on, Mads! Deep soul my butt! I need the good stuff! You know I have never had a BF!' she practically ranted at me. It was true; unfortunately for me, Ara was one of those people who though they were too good for boyfriends but secretly wanted a guy and sat up late at night reading Twilight. I should know because I experienced hell on earth when she dragged m to see Breaking Dawn or Eclipse or some other daft moon cycle. So, like everyday, I gave in and proceeded to tell her all about Fang.  
'He's so sweet but he is really deep, I meant that. Sometimes, he just gets this far away look in his eye. And other times he holds me close and its lovely. Did you know he had, like, an eight pack?' Ara's eyes went round, as big as they could go and she drew in breath. I smiled fondly at remembering ripped muscles. 'Yeh, I know!' I was as giddy as…well, a schoolgirl. Please, I know, forgive the cliché! But still. Ara's eyes were still wide but she wasn't focusing on me. I flashed round, readying myself to sneer at whatever bully came today. But instead I SCREAMED! It was Fang, Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang! FANG!  
I leapt straight into his arms and he held me tight. I took in his divine Lynx smell (Real BirdKids wear Lynx! Haha!) And then drew him in for a quick kiss. Then, breaking the moment so very spectacularly in only a way she could, Ara squealed. Yeah…why do I put up with her again? I grinned and turned to face her. By God, that girls face was red! I smiled then more broadly.  
'Ara, this is Fang my boyfriend.' And birdkid mutant crush, I thought to myself. 'Fang this is Ara, my maniac of a best friend.' I gestured between them.  
'Hi.' Said Fang, holding out a hand which Ara grasped quickly. Ahh, my man of few words.  
'Hi! Oh, and Mads…dear. I kind of guessed he was Fang because of how you we latched to each others faces!' Ara gushed. Yep, I thought, total DEAD ARM!  
'So, how come you're here?'  
'Oh, well I couldn't wait to see you so I popped in. I am now "Fang Nicholls" and have come here for a month long trail session at your school.' He said, gesturing to his visitor's badge. I blushed, struggling to see when I had been happier and hugged him again.  
'Well, sorry to interrupt this most touching and gross displays of public affection, my amigo but the bell just went.' Cut in Ara, I pouted, linked arms with both of them and trudged up to whatever excuse for a lesson I had next.

It was the end of the school day and I waited with Ara at the corner once again for Fang, who had a different Maths teacher to us. Mr Hood had over explained trigonometry for the umpteenth time and I had nodded off for ten minutes but woken again when Ara had jammed a pencil in my kneecap. I whistled to myself and kicked the dirty gravel.

Third Person's POV

'Target acquired, with unknown female. Should we proceed?' that was the crackled question which emanated out from the walkie talkie that Joseph Worth held in his hand. He was in shade, outside of the school in a dark van. He pressed the answer button and held it to his lips.  
'Proceed with haste.'

At the corner of the Drama block, Madison and Ara were very, very bored. They did not nore ever would grow the most valuable trait of patience so when Fang neglected to show for over 10 minutes they where getting abit miffed. Madison was playing with the strap of her messenger bag and Ara was furiously wiping off the days doodling's from her hand. Fang then came into the line of sight, about 200 yards away from them and Madison's spirits lifted instantly and although Fangs wings tensed like they did when their was danger, no one saw the three men.

Madison's POV

He was about 150 yards away now and I fought hard with myself not to run up and jump into his warm embrace. I played with a strand of my hair.  
Suddenly, a huge, leather clad hand wrapped around my jaw, encasing my mouth. I let out a muffled scream and tried to twist. I saw Ara, already limp and being held up by a black clothed man. Her mouth was covered and her head drooped. A third man dragged her into car. I flung my head back with force and felt the break of my attacker's nose. I looked around wildly. Fang would save me, Fang would co… where was Fang? Then I saw him, he was sprinting as though his life depended on it. A pained look was etched on his face and I felt tears in my eyes. I started to run. Run towards him but then faltered. Ara. But before I could make my decision I felt a sharp, electrifying pain in my left arm. I looked at it and saw a needle protruding from it. The 1st man dragged me off and I saw the others battling my beloved before the tranquilizer took effect and though I tried my hardest, I only let out one tear before it all went black.


	12. Chapter 11: Hurts Like Hell

**Hiya guys. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had mocks etc. Hoping to write alot more soon. COMMENT PLEASE**

* * *

Fang Cursed as he dove in and out through wispy clouds. The sky was darkening as he had been flying north for a week. A _WEEK._

A week in which Madison was holed up in that bloody school probably chained, bruised and muddy. And it was ALL. HIS. FAULT.

There was an attraction between them. Fang knew it had been rushed, I mean what kind of- For god's sake in a couple of days they had met *ahem*, made out and her had told her everything. This wasn't Fang. It wasn't Fang-like. He was supposed to be the cool, silent but deadly, sophisticated one. Ok, maybe not quite sophisticated. But, y'know...James Bond. Ok, grasping at straws here. Yet something about her brought a new side of him.

And now he never wanted to talk to her more. But to get her he would need **help**.

Madison was cold. Icy sweat drenched her as she tried to sit up. How long she had been in here she didn't know, there was neither clock nor windows from which she could tell the time. But she had defiantly been moved some days ago judging by the massive bruise on her thigh. She gripped the bars of the steel cage to haul herself up.

"Ouch!" Her voice was sore and hoarse from lack of use and she rubbed her head where she had banged it. Her hair hung in drabs and her breath was a white fog and shallow. Her eyes scanned the room. Eyes stared back.

They were bright blue, with no whites and slit pupils, like a cartoon cats. Slowly, a face appeared, only seen by a slit of light. Madison shrank back and suppressed a scream. Half of its face was its mouth, full of jagged fangs that had no order, just scattered across gums like a sharks. It had long, angular ears and a slit nose. Covered in grimy, purple scales, a noise like a snuffle kept escaping its throat. It scuffled around in its cage, which was bigger than Maddie's, making jerky movements with its head and _screeching_. It was animal and it terrified Madison.

Suddenly light plunged into the room as a squeak of the door opening emanated throughout the room. For the first time, Madison saw all the cuts along her arms and the filth in her fingernails, the damp patch on her gown. Her grate opened and her arm was grabbed. Her back gave a crack as it was stretched by the tight force on her arm. She shouted but they had already gagged her and the last thing she glimpsed before a tight mask was put over her eyes, was a sadistic, terrible smirk of a Lab-Coat.

Her eyes fluttered as the band was taken of her face. All she could see was bright, white light. The rough cotton of her gown scratched against her. She coughed and spluttered but the leather straps bound her to the metal slab of a table and so it hurt badly. She tried to move her fingers, her toes but they were to cold. Suddenly, a figure loomed over, blocking out the harsh light.

"Oh, yes. This is a lovely specimen. So young. Perfect." The voice was that of a man's; gruff and hard. "Oh, man when I get her dosed up..." A wave of nausea rippled through Madison like a tidal wave. What were they going to do to her? Who were these people? She tried to move again, shaking her head and body violently but to no avail. She was stuck and she was at this man's mercy.

"Oh, sit still, for God's sake!" the man said. She saw him look over his shoulder. "Why can't we drug her out? She's squirming like a bloody worm. I ain't gonna be able to perform well at this rate!" Another high, cold voice rang out.

"Because, Dr Fredrick. We need to see what the effect is and we need her conscious." Then, a shadow loomed over her, a slight woman's figure wearing a surgeon's mask. Gray eyes above it. She was holding something...Madison blinked...what the...what was it. She couldn't see. The Dr Fredrick moved from Madison's line of vision and the object was painfully clear.

"This won't hurt abit dearie." And she jammed a thick tube up Madison's nose.


	13. Chapter 12: So Cruel To Me

She felt sick; her body was rigid as she felt the tube go up and up and up. She jammed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the plastic cylinder. She was going to throw up. This was inhumane. Unfortunately, Madison could not be more wrong. A wave of pain shot through her like electricity. Gas. They had put gas up the tube, into her nose. She tried to blink but found she couldn't. She tried to move anything but she was paralysed. Then she stopped breathing. Her lungs were on fire. Gasping yet not as she struggled to move. Fear coursed through her body and her head felt like it was going to explode. She saw the red light trough her eyelids and she was screaming inside. The pain was ultimate. She was paralysed but felt everything, even more so, it was heightened. The smoothness of the plastic up her nose and it made her senses reel. It was torture! It was too much...she couldn't take it!

Madison's heart stopped beating.

Fang was nearing Arizona now. Heat bathed him and he stretched his wings. It had been a rough night. He had found a cave that didn't have the _most comfortable _floor. His black hair swooped around him as he looked down, scanning the towns.

Finally he saw it. Arching downwards, he put his feet forwards and landed, tucking his wings in instantly. No need for any trouble. Not today...there was already too much that was going to happen today. But he didn't want to think about that.

Dusting himself down and removing a random seagull feather (How the hell did that get their?) He started walking down the street till he came to Max's mom's house. He closed his eyes just outside the gate.

_Angel, I know you'll be poking in my freakin' mind so I don't want you to tell anyone one I am here especially Max. I am only here for a favour. If you do tell Max then I swear there will be a certain winged teddy with no head!_

He strode down the path. The car was gone which meant so was Valencia. Good. He reached the door and knocked. PleasebeIggy PleasebeIggy PleasebeIggy PleasebeIggy! The door opened. Thank the high heavens. It was Iggy.

"Yeah?" said Iggy, a grin on his face. He was staring directly over Fang.

"Aw c'mon man! You know it's only you that is that freakishly tall!" Fang grinned despite of himself. And Iggy let out a hoot.

"Fang! My man! How you been? You're lucky, bro; Max only went out with Ella and her mum about 15 minutes ago!"

"Yeah...I didn't really fancy catching up with Max." Change the subject Fang. "Erm...so you gonna invite me in?"

Oh, yeh...course!" Fang walked inside. Or rather, he walked two steps inside before being ambushed.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! So cliffhanger eh? Yeh I know I know! Shoudl get the next one on pretty soon! Anyway...COMMENT PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 13: Gulp

"Test Subject is dead. Heart gave out at 0600 due to increased pressure and strain." said the man. He was dressed all in black and had a helmet which obscured his face, like a motorcycle helmet. He stood in an office, in front of a glass desk at which sat the Medic.

"Interesting. I don't think we've had anyone scared to die. Hm. Note it into the database and deliver the body to Department 19 in Quadrent B of the main School. It's getting intresting. So how long since the heart stopped?" He got up and paced around the desk, getting out various files and looking through them. The man shifted uncomfortably.

"Approximatley 3 hours, sir. Body will be deposited at 9:30 precisley and will be frozen to prevent furthur decay." What was this place? He thought. He had been drafted into the mysterious School after he was thrown out the MI5. The only perk here was the giant gun he was holding.

"Adiquate. I will be there tommorow to begin dissection and furthur linching."

"L-Linching, sir?"His voice shook and he took a step forward and met the Medic's piercing gaze. The Medic walke back around and lazily sat down, as if talking about a dead teenager was like talking about the weather. And it was cloudy.

"I pay you to be my dogsbody. This is off no interest to you."

"Of course, Sorry."

"Leave me."

"Yes Sir." He turned to leave. The door slammed


	15. Chapter 14: Cookies and Cuckoo

Fang fell down with a bang and laughed as he was hugged ferociously by an ecstatic Angel. He hugged her back and spoke through his mind. How you doing, kiddo?

"I am fine, Fang! It's so good to see you. Max is out." Yeah, I know, thank f-never mind, eh?" Angel let out a giggle. They both got up and Angel hugged Fang again.

"Err…mate? Y'know it's really creepy when you do that one side convocation thing, ok?" Iggy said. "Angel? Can you not?" Angel laughed.

"Ok, Iggy! Fang! You have to come in! I made cookies with Max's mum earlier. You have to try one!" Fang could definitely a cookie right now so he followed angel into the kitchen. His mouth watered when he saw the plate of cookies, lying on the counter.

"Here, try this!" Said Angel and she thrust the plate of cookies towards him, Fang bore down on them like a starving dog. The flight had left him weak and smooth chocolate chips and the texture of the cookie was like heaven. He ate about eight, and then as he wiped his mouth he met the inquiry and looks from his flock.

"So were… were you OK when you left?" Said Iggy. "Max was… Pretty gutted when you left. I mean, I don't really know what was going on between you two… It was awkward at the best of times and I don't want to make it seem all your fault man. Because I don't know why you did it and stuff so on and so on..." He was looking increasingly nervous and started to back out of the room quickly. "Angel why don't you take over… Just for a second? Ok?" He practically ran out of the room.

Fang sat down, chewing the cookie slowly. He swallowed and said "I'd prefer it if we don't talk about Max, ok? I know it was bad what I did but I felt that way- _still_ feel that way."

"Duh, I know that. So, what's up because I know you're not just here for the cookies?" Once again, Angel wasn't speaking all 10 year oldy. She was mature for her age and, truth be told, creepy.

"I need your help. Get the guys in here. I'll make it quick."


	16. Chapter 15: Together

"So, will you help?" he asked, his arms folded. It had been a long explanation, filled with many "Aww"s (Angel), "Way to go!"s (Iggy). Fang was tired but determined. How long had it been since she'd been taken? A day maybe 2? 2 days to long and who knows what had happened between. He was wasting precious time.

"So, let me get this straight, man, you crash landed, some hot chick found you then a few make-out sessions later she gets kidnapped?" said Iggy, eyebrows raised and a sly grin on his face.

"Yes." Said Fang, teeth grinding. He had no time for Iggy's idiocy today. Anyway, it wasn't _exactly _like that. Sure there were a couple of kisses…here and there…but…

"I think it's romantic!" said Angel, butting and most likely reading Fang's thoughts. He ruffled her blond locks and gave a rash, small smile.

"Thanks kiddo that means a lot. So, you in?"

"We're in!" said a voice from the door. Fang, Iggy and Angel turned to see Gazzy and Nudge by the door. Gazzy was grinning- his spiked hair all gelled up, wearing a green hoodie and a gamer tee matched up with a pair of grey trousers. Nudge looked like she was about to pee, as usual- her endless energy threatening to take over all logic. She was dressed in a cute white dress with a black peter pan collar and buttons, paired with a long ponytail. Fang gave a grin at them both. Nudge instantly took this as a queue, she launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him, she held on so tightly that Fang found it hard to breathe, his arms flailing around.

"Ohmigosh! Fang, are you ok? I have been _sooooooooo_ worried about you! You left with just that stupid letter and oh my gosh!"

"Yeah…Nudge…I'm…fine!" He managed to get out. She let go and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Don't you dare 'yeah Nudge' me! We've all been worried sick! Why'd you leave? Why've you come back?" she chattered on; Gazzy rolled his eyes as Angel giggled. Fang shot Iggy a look that clearly meant 'help me' but unfortunately for Fang, he was too busy busting a gut over Fang's predicament. "So, do you need help getting your girlfriend back? Of course you do and we'll help. The old gang."

"Shhh, Nudge. Ok, to answer your question: Yes, I need your help rescuing Maddie, and her friend Ava. From the School." Nudge's eyes widened at this.

"Alright! We need bombs!" Gazzy cheered, rubbing his hands together eagerly at the prospect of exercising his pyrotechnic talents. The comment made all of them laugh then Angel, ever sombre, came forward to grasp Fang's hand.

"We're with you." She said. And the rest of the Flock nodded.


	17. Chapter 16: Cold

At the School

The Morgue was a dark, dank place. All metal, no windows and no warmth. Two of the walls were paved in metal draws to house the dead. There were lights patterned around, all giving off a green sinister flicker. In the middle of the sterilized room were 2 metal tables. Only one was in use. A grey sheet covered the cold corpse of Madison Wright.

**Sorry it's short, thought it should be...DRAMA!**


	18. Chapter 17: This Is Gonna Be Good

Back at the house.

Suddenly there was a click of the front door opening.

"Oh hell." Said Iggy as the distinct voice of Ms Martinez carried through the wall.

"I don't know how you eat so much, honey! I think I spent £15 on doughnuts alone! Never mind the pizza and the burgers…" Fang froze as he heard the tell-tale grunts of a peed off Maximum Ride.

"Hide you idiot!" whispered Gazzy, his eyes wide, darting from the door to Fang. He pushed against Fang and Fang turned to sneak out the back.

"No time! Get in here!" squealed Nudge, pointing to a Fang-sized cupboard in which a hoover stood. He launched himself in, closing the door. A meeting with Max was not what he needed right now. He heard hurried footsteps of the others scrambling around, trying to act as normal as most avian-human hybrids can. Ha, as if. He heard muffled talking and pressed his ear against the door.

"Hey- err- Max…how was shopping?" squeaked Nudge.

"How was being an idiot?" She grumbled back. Fang nearly chuckled at this. She was in a lovely mood as usual.

"So, did you buy anything?" piped up Gazzy. He heard a shuffle of feet then a scraping of a chair along the tiled floor.

"Oh, yes we did. Max bought a nice pair of trainers." Said Ms M.

"And we ate loads of snacks!" said Ella. Obviously, the sugar high was not yet over.

"Max, are you ok?" Timid Angel's voice rang through.

"Fine." Said Max.

"Really?"

"Angel, if you keep poking your nose into my business and my damn _mind again_- I'll pluck your wings!"


End file.
